Twisted Flower
by Molten Saffire
Summary: A twisted night brings a twisted flower. In a twisted web of truth and love, secrets are revealed. Can Rowena deny her heritage any longer? or will she admit, finally, that the thorns she has are dipped in blood?
1. Prologue/Ch1

A/N: This prologue is in first person, but most of the rest of the chapters (a few already written, and just need to be re-written) are in third. Oh, if any of you have read Blooded night, well, the lack of reviews have told me I have to rewrite the second installment, and I'm almost finished. Please, I beg of you, give it another chance when I post it, because I know I screwed, but I'm trying to fix it. 

Twisted Flower

By Molten Saffire

SingleEarth. The word felt like poison to my tongue. Simply thinking it brought shivers of hated down my spine. 

Yet here I was, outside the doors of a SingleEarth station on my favorite holiday of the year. Damn my work. But as always, duty must come first. It's not like I chose to be here. Once I finish this one little task, the rest of the night is mine. 

Putting several layers of illusions on myself, I opened the doors. The scene that greeted my sight sickened me while incurring a sense of self-pity in my stomach. Ignoring both emotions, I concentrated on my task. Humans and vampires alike danced under the full moon of Samhain. Vampires and witches cooperating was beyond even my open mind. I could understand how vampires did it; those leeches had no morals. But for a witch, turning to SingleEarth was as good as denouncing witchcraft. 

I sauntered into the room, moving away from the door and deeper into the dance floor. It took every ounce of self-control I had to keep from wincing every time someone, or something, bumped into me accidentally. 

I kept my eyes open for the damned leech I was sent to find. Searching with all six of my senses, I finally found her. Sarah Vida, one of the most traitorous witches of her time. Goddess, that bitch deserves to die. 

Letting my instinct guide me, I made my way through the thick crowd, thankful for the illusions that hid my aura and disguised my physical features. I twisted and turned around humans and vampires alike dancing under the glass rooftop, making my way towards the vampire.

"I've got a message for you, traitor," I hissed into Sarah's ear, making her turn abruptly towards me.

Sarah took one look at the young, 15 year old hunter in front of her and raised an eyebrow, wondering why a human was looking for her. Noticing the look in her eye I threw away several layers of illusion. Sarah took an involuntary step back at the power in the aura that was now uncovered. My black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes made me look exotic, if not wild. Sarah did not recognize me, and for that she seemed very grateful. It was understandable, as most of the most powerful hunters had already tried, and failed, to take her down. Except her mother. Except her sister. And, of course, except me.

Looking at her, I was instantly disgusted. My aura showed to the world how powerful I was, yet Sarah was unimpressed. Instead she remained nonchalant, confident in her abilities. And she was a little ticked off that I wasn't cowering in fear for standing in front of one of the most powerful vampires in the area.

"Do you know who I am?" Sarah asked me. I instantly felt her mind trying, and failing, to bust through my mental shields. I smiled slightly at her pitiful attempt.

"Of course I do, Sarah," I replied, studying her carefully. There was power in her aura, yet it wasn't much compared to others. She obviously didn't drink human blood, and was far weaker than she had any right to be. Her witch blood should have made her a strong vampire. Instead, her inability to drink human blood was pulling her down, and if faced with vampires outside the SingleEarth compound she would be at a great disadvantage. 

"I would have thought better of you," I continued scathingly, adding very ounce of my contempt for her kind in my cold words. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked in a blatant challenge.

 My eyes narrowed. My blood boiling at the implied superiority in her words, I threw away my last few layers of illusion. I felt my blue eyes turn to a sickening black, while my lips, dark pink before, turned blood red, standing out from my pale skin. 

I caught a flash of panic in Sarah's eyes as she recognized me from my descriptions. I nearly laughed in triumph at her expression of fear, for she, like most other vampires, had heard of me. My stories once again preceded me, for not only do I kill my prey, but feed on them. I knew, much as everyone else did, that vampire power ran through my system.

"What do you want, Rowena?" I could tell she was unaware of what was going on around us, her every sense ringing with panic and fear.

"I want nothing more than to deliver you a message." I smirked slightly, trying to anger her. It really had been a boring night.

"And what message would that be?" Sarah snapped back at me, noticing the smirk and taking the bait. It really was much more fun dealing with an angry vampire than a terrified one.

"It's from your mother," I replied mockingly, playing with her. I was disappointed to see no emotion cross her face. Instead, it became neutral, though I swear there was amusement in her eyes.

"What's the message?" Damn, there was only curiosity in the voice.

To get back at her, I took the piece of paper with the message out of my pocket slowly, opening it as if I had all the time in the world. In a neutral voice that mirrored the expression on her face I read out, "Your sister is dead. You will soon follow. Dominique Vida."

Having delivered the message, and seeing no other reason to remain, I disappeared into the night.

To Be Continued…

A/N: You know, the word 'twisted' in the title should give you an idea of how the plot is gonna be. I have, on several (aka many) occasions been called twisted, and this story is proof. But although it's twisted, I think it has a good plot. Only problem is, now I have to make my writing style better. Oh, well, one can never get anything good without working for it, huh?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: not mine. Period.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to post this up. My Computer is VERY twisted. First, the mouse stopped working around Christmas, and then we lose the Internet, and then we get it back, and then we can't do anything on the Internet except get mail. We can't even send mail, only get it! My computer is very twisted. I need a new computer. Oh, well, enjoy this story. I'll get the next part up as soon as possible, but its only half way written right now.

Twisted Flower 

By: Molten Saffire

Chapter 2

~~~~~*Rowena*~~~~~

Taking care no one was around to see me, I reappeared in a dark alley near the SingleEarth building, breathing heavily from the effort it took to remain invisible for so long. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep the walls from swimming; that little trick always took so much out of me. Once I was certain I could walk again without tripping over my own feet I opened my eyes, and checking to make sure the night was silent, I left the alley. 

I ignored the sounds of joyful partying continuing from inside SingleEarth; there was once I time when my life was as carefree as those inside, but those times were long past and gone. Feeling my mind turning towards an unpleasant subject, I desperately tried to think of something else, only to find everything around me dark, dreary, and unpleasant. 

I walked through streets lined with shops, up one, down another. My traitorous mind kept reminding me I had nowhere to go. Not having enough money to pay the landlord, I was just kicked out of the damn dump that was the only thing I could remotely call my home. There was no one waiting for me tonight, no one to feed me; I was the last of the line of the Twisted Night, and my family had been dead for years. 

Tearing myself from these painful thoughts I concentrated on finding a place I could find something cheap to eat. Dominique had paid me kindly to deliver the message, but the payment could only last so long. 

Finally I spot a sign, half lit and half hidden by shadows. 

Ambrosia. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

With a creak the door to Ambrosia opened, revealing a slightly disheveled witch coming in from the cold. The vampires sensed her power instantly, several of them grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. 

Rowena looked around the bar, her mind spinning ceaselessly. 'Holy…How the Hell do I get myself into these situations!?' she thought to herself as she got into a fighting stance. Inwardly she was berating herself for not noticing the aura of demons in the area. 

By now many of the vampires in the bar were watching her, trailing her with their raven black eyes. She tightened her mind shields, controlling her fear and calming an ever-increasing panic at the same time. Her head clearing slightly, she could finally make out some of the vampires surrounding her. Unfortunately, some very prominent vampires happened to be in the bar that night, many of whom she'd recognize, but, thank god, none of them should recognize her. Jager and Risika were sitting in the bar, probably the only vampires in Ambrosia who paid no heed to her. Recognizing Risika from the description she heard on the streets, Rowena's eyes widened, her self-control lost for a moment, as a flash of fear went through her eyes.

Aubrey, standing languidly in a shadowed corner, was stalking her with his eyes, the fear in hers catching his attention. In her mind he laughed, ~It seems like a little sheep got lost in the woods this evening. You're so very, very far away from home, little witch.~

Anger instantly replaced her fear, as Rowena heard the arrogance and pride in Aubrey's voice. Her head cleared instantly, fury burning away everything else. ~I don't have a home,~ she snapped back into his mind. He smirked back at her, obviously not intimidated. Seeing the smirk, Rowena decided to play a different game with this vampire. Pinning his eyes to hers, she walked up to him slowly, almost seductively. Licking her lips, she smiled at him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Instead, a fire burned in their dark depths, a cold fire that sent shivers of ice shooting down his spine. Reaching him, she put her mouth close to his ear, her neck dangerously close to his fangs. The blood pumping through her system seemed almost to call to him, but Aubrey held his self-control. He wanted to see what this girl thought she had up her sleeve. Sensing his desire, she laughed softly into his ear, before breathing a treat for only him to hear. "Never, ever, call me a little witch again, leech, or you'll wish you never set your eyes on me."

Aubrey chuckled out loud, a dangerous gleam in his eye. She was in dangerous territory, and they both knew it. She just didn't give a damn. She stalked away from him slowly, an inviting smile curving her lips. He wasn't fooled, though. He could sense her power, and he knew she was dangerous. He also knew he wasn't the only vampire she had seduced before. The only difference was, all the others took the bait.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he whispered in a slow, threatening drawl, as she turned her body back towards him.

"It's supposed to be a fact," she answered as ice began to coat all the windows.

A laugh came from behind her. By now quite a few eyes were on her, from her tight black jeans to her blood red halter top and flashing black eyes, which now whirled towards Risika. 

"Look around you, sweetheart. Any one of us could kill you in a second and there would be nothing you could do abut it."

Rowena was barley conscious of the words as her anger finally reached her peak. The windows began to shatter, one by one, glass and ice spraying in every which way. 

~Foolish witch,~ Aubrey's voice hissed through her mind as he grabbed her arm harshly, forcing a cry to escape her lips. She turned her face towards his, knowing he was the immediate danger. Her mind barely registered that all the other occupants of the room, besides Risika, had already left.

Panic began to enclose her mind as he held onto her arm even tighter, his fangs closing onto her pulse point. Surely she would have a bruise on her arm the next day. If she lived, that is. Her anger began to lessen as fear and desperation gnawed at her throat. Her blood was already his. This was the end. 

A/N: Don't ask me how the hell I got this up. I really don't want to talk about it. Lets just say it's a painstakingly long process. And my mouse still isn't working, which makes things worse. Please review. I am going through torture posting up these stories, and I'd like some creative criticism on my writing. Don't worry; I'll get your reviews. I check it during school. 'Till next time…


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I wish.

Twisted Flower 

By: Molten Saffire

Chapter 3

Her mind struggled to fight off the fear, and the desolate thoughts that came with it. Aubrey was surprised as he felt her fear melt away. For the first time he looked at her face closely, bringing his lips away from her neck. He had her in his grasp, and to him, the fight was all over. To her, though, the fight has just begun.

Her determined black eyes met his deadly black ones confidently and without fear, daring him to do something. The smell of her raven black hair, a mix of apples and spicy cinnamon threatened to overload his senses. Her lips, so close to his, curled bitterly, as if laughing at his expense. She didn't try to struggle; she didn't need to.

~You're mine, little witch,~ he told her silently, simply to take that smile off her blood red lips, a smile that threatened to drive him mad.

She simply forced her face closer, searching his eyes. A moment of weakness rocked through him for a moment; he was trapped in her gaze. 

~No, not yet, Aubrey,~ she answered back solemnly. ~I may be yours someday, but not yet, not now.~

This time it was his turn to look into her eyes, surprised at the fierceness he saw there. It reminded him of…no. Jessica was dead. There hasn't been any reason to think of her for the last three hundred years, and he'll be damned if he's gonna think about her now. Now was not the time, nor the place. Jessica was dead, and there's no way in heaven or hell that a little witch would be able to replace her. 

Unconsciously, though, his grip on Rowena became tighter; he didn't want to let her go. Their bodies became inevitably closer, the distance between the two closing before disappearing altogether. Locked within his gaze, Rowena felt Aubrey's lips coming closer to hers, a burning, harsh fire in the bottom of his eyes. 'God, I have to stop this, I have to…'

All conscious thoughts ran out of her mind as their lips stood millimeters from each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Risika watched with a smile on her lips. Well, well, well. It looks like this little angel was full of surprises. Her eyes took in the scene before her. She could practically see Aubrey falling over in the front of the witch. It was amusing. Sick, but amusing. It was time he got over little miss what's-her-name anyways. It's been three hundred years and he's still going around sulking like a sick little puppy dog. It was positively revolting. One of the greatest hunters stripped down to…well, no need to get into that. 

Her smile grew wider as the two got ever so much closer. Perhaps it was time to have a little fun, what, with Aubrey's reawakening into the world, it was time for a celebration…not to mention the scene was beginning to get on her nerves. Licking her lips slowly, she felt her fangs begin to grow as the huntress within her began to stir.

This was going to be fun.

A/N: forgive me. I hope that never happens again. My mind had simply gone astray for a while. Once again I formally apologize. 

P.S. Don't ask. Lack of reviews = lack of sanity. I need help (not a formal declarations of insanity. No one can hold this against me *Looks around, eye landing on Lady Iris trying to sneak away. Telepathically brainwashes her. Smiles sweetly* Have a nice day!


End file.
